Guilty Until Proven Innocent
by Skiewrites
Summary: With the guilt of his mother death and the worry of Thanos, Loki decides that time travel is the way forward, or backwards. But when Thor jumps in for the ride and people start getting suspicious, Loki begins to doubt his decision. Well, he'll have to 'go with the flow' or whatever those mortals say...


**OKAY, I KNOW I SHOULD BE UPATING MY OTHER STORYS BUT THIS HAS BEEN ON MY COMPUTER FOR A WHILE SO I THOUGHT THAT MAYBE I SHOULD SHOW YOU BEFORE I MAKE A NEW CHAPTER. I WONT BE UPDATING TOO OFTEN BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST TO DO A NEW CHAPTER IF THIS GET ENOUGH SUPPORT, IE REVIEWS, FOLLOWERS, FAVEOITES…**

Summary: Loki decides to go back in time, just before going to Jotunheim and takes Thor with him! Both brothers want to change what they have done in the past, but will they be able stand each other long enough to make the changes need to make the future better

Chapter one

Loki sat with his back against the wall, looking out onto the hallway and the other cells. Compared to the others, his cell was large, had better furniture and no one else to bother him unless his mo- unless the Queen visited. Compared to the other prisoners, he was a frost giant, and while they didn't know that, it still was a comparison, wasn't it? He was a monster while everyone else, no matter what they do, wasn't.

 _Frost giants are monsters. They don't deserve to live._

Loki felt that he should have known that Odin was lying to him, he WAS the God of lies for a reason! He should have known when it was obvious that Odin didn't love him like his REAL son. Nothing could compare to Thor. Oh, how many times did he make the mistake of thinking and tricking himself into believing that he, Loki Laufeyson, could ever be the golden princes' equal? Why does everyone compare everything to better things?

 _I am a frost giant…_

Loki shook his head. He didn't like to think of the past. Not after what happened at the coronation to falling off the Bifrost into the abyss… Best not think of what happened in the abyss, even if it was only for one midgardian year. After that, well, he couldn't remember much of his attempt to concur Midgard. The liesmith had made sure the plan would fail, the tesseract shouldn't fall into The Other's hand, least of all the Mad Titian.

 _So I am a monster…_

The past… it seems life time's ago that he jesting with his bro- with Thor, arguing with Sif or sitting in the library. It seems forever since traveling to different realms to make sure Thor, the Warriors Three and Sif did not get hurt before returning to the realm eternal. It was so much different now. Now with Frigga gone, no longer here on Asgard. _She went down fighting_ , they told Loki. _She went own fighting so the Dark Elves did not get Thor's beloved mortal that he was courting._ Why the Elves would even want the mortal was beyond Loki. There were plenty on Midgard, no one would notice one disappear.

 _All monsters should die... Thor said that…_

If one could change the past… _But that's impossible,_ Loki thought, _the amount of energy needed, and the fact the spell had yet to be invented…_ Time… Time spells… Spells that include time. There was that one that could measure time, and one that could see glimpses into the future, if you were a seer that is. There was the spell that could allow one to look back to the past. This particular one tended to be used in court or when mothers need to see which child was right. Teleportation was easy, for he had been studying the Bifrost and how it worked when trying to find another way off Asgard without anyone knowing for centuries. Loki stood up from his place on the floor and went over to the desk, picked up a piece of parchment, a quill and ink, and started writing and brainstorming all the possible ways to travel backwoods in time.

 _Does that mean I should die?_

 _~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~_

It had been a good while since starting to come up with a theory to travel back in time, but Loki didn't give up. He had all of his 500 year prison sentence to come up with one in piece, because after Thor would want to spend time with his 'miss-lead brother'. But no one else of Asgard would want to even think of going near the dark prince of Asgard who isn't actually a prince of Asgard. Who would willingly want to spend time with a frost giant?

 _Frost giants are cold. Does that mean I'm cold?_

Not that anyone knew he was one.

 _Does that mean I'm bitter?_

Thor was coming? Why was his coming to see his 'brother'? Probably trying to make him feel worse by blaming him for Moth- Frigga's death. It wasn't his fault, was it? But he told them where she was, dint he?

 _Does that make me evil?_

 _~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~_

"Brother, what makes you think that I am willing to trust you to take the both of us back in time, which is physically impossible, so we can change the future?"

It wasn't in Loki's original plan to take Thor with him, but he was well liked and people listened to him. It would also help due to the fact that he was future king, and would have been the king if not for the interruption of his coronation. But bringing Thor back was as much of a disadvantage as it was an advantage. He was boisterous, and very loud. He was bad at lying, but he was getting better. Also, he didn't know when the time for fighting and time for retreat was. Well, he might have gotten less reckless while on Midgard, but Loki doubted it.

"Well, I need help, and this way, Frigga would be alive, Jane won't have the aether, but she won't know you either. The whole 'dark elves' business wouldn't have happened." Loki said.

"That still doesn't answer my question brother. What makes _you_ think I can trust you?"

"Did I ever tell you about Thanos?"

 **THERE YOU HAVE IT! A STORY ABOUT TIMETRAVELING LOKI. LIKE I SAID, I WILL ONLY UPDATE THIS ONE IF IT GET ENOUGH SUPPORT. THAT MEANS YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!**

 **WORD COUNT - 1035**


End file.
